The Runaway Bride
by SigBerry
Summary: AU basado en Doctor Who (aunque no es necesario haber visto la serie). Rachel va a casarse por fin con el amor de su vida, pero algo se lo impide.


Era la hora. No había vuelta atrás.

¿Por qué tendría que haberla? Rachel se iba a casar con el chico de sus sueños. Algo pronto, eso sí que era verdad.

Nunca es pronto para el amor, ¿verdad?

_Sí, si estás en el instituto._

Tonterías. Además, Finn es un gran chico.

_No todo el tiempo._

Es guapo.

_Monstruosamente alto. Tiene que encorvarse para besarte._

Es grande, puede protegerme de abusones...

_Aunque en el tiempo en el que habéis estado juntos, nunca lo ha hecho._

Bueno, es algo distraído...

_¿Algo? Le falta un buen hervor. _

Es encantador, un buen novio.

_Carente de ambición y más enfocado en sí mismo..._

Rachel sacudió la cabeza, tratando de sacar esa molesta voz de su cabeza que no hacía más que llenarle de dudas sobre algo que, inevitablemente, iba a pasar dentro de meros minutos. Respiró hondo, y miró a su padre, Leroy (sus dos padres se habían jugado el derecho de llevarla al altar a cara o cruz, y Leroy había ganado), que le dirigió una mirada que rondaba entre la decepción y la resignación, que trató de esconder detrás de una sonrisa sin dientes y labios apretados. Eso no la tranquilizó.

Sin aviso, se abrieron las puertas de la sala. No estaba preparada, pero el show debía continuar. Esbozó su mejor sonrisa, y empezó a andar, observando a la gente que se había congregado con tan poca antelación. Sus amigos (las chicas embutidas en sus vestidos rosas de damas de honor), sonriendo entre incómodos y excitados, como si fuera una fiesta más o una broma. Dos de sus profesores (el señor Schue y Sue Sylvester). Su otro padre y los padres de Finn, con expresiones similares a las de Leroy. Y, en el centro de todo, en frente del juez y mirándole con una sonrisa alegre y esperanzada, estaba su prometido. Finn Hudson. Rachel sentía como si faltara algo.

Su sonrisa vaciló, pero se recuperó a tiempo. Su andar nunca se detuvo, aún cuando el agarre que tenía en el brazo de su padre probablemente le estaba cortando la circulación. Él le devolvió el gesto.

De pronto, empezó a sentir algo raro en la piel, pero lo atribuyó a los nervios. O, al menos, así lo hizo hasta que la gente empezó a mirarla estupefactos. Su padre la soltó, con expresión asustada, y ahí fue cuando el dolor empezó. Parecía como si cada célula de su piel estuviera ardiendo. Miró hacia abajo y vio como despedía un fulgor dorado.

Gritó. Gritó con toda la potencia de sus pulmones y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Cuando volvió en sí, ya no estaba en la capilla. No sabía dónde estaba. El sitio era amplio e iluminado con una luz azul. Era una sala con forma circular, aparentemente. Podía oír el murmullo de una maquinaria, casi un ronroneo. El suelo parecía ser de cristal, y a través de él podía ver mecanismos y luces. Miró al techo y vio que tenía forma de bóveda, y estaba lleno de cables. La rodeaban columnas con extrañas formas y, cuando se dio la vuelta vio lo que debía ser el centro de toda la maquinaria que escuchaba, un centro de mandos circular, con una columna transparente y luminosa que subía desde el centro hasta el techo.

Y también vio a alguien.

— ¿Qué demo...?

Una chica. No podría ser mucho mayor que ella. Al menos no lo aparentaba. Tenía el cabello corto y rubio, algo despeinado. Vestía una camisa blanca acompañada de un chaleco negro, del que sobresalía una corbata azul por debajo. Llevaba unos pantalones color caqui que parecían ser algo más grandes de lo que deberían. Llevaba una especie de ramillete colgado de un lado del chaleco. Estaba sentada encima de una barandilla y, hasta darse cuenta de que estaba ahí, había estado examinando un aparato e iluminándolo con una especie de luz azul.

— ¿Qué demo...?—repitió.

Rachel aún estaba increíblemente confundida, mareada y, creía, a punto de desmayarse por su... ¿viaje? ¿Qué había pasado?

—Hmm...—murmuró, insegura ante el escrutinio ante el que se estaba viendo sometida.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Uh...

La siguió con la mirada mientras la rodeaba con el ceño fruncido y examinándola de arriba abajo. Se sentía cómo un experimento, más que como alguien que se extraviado de alguna manera.

—No puedes haber entrado simplemente por la puerta, es físicamente imposible, dada nuestra ubicación… La TARDIS no te dejaría… ¿O sí?—se volvió hacia los mandos y movió un par de palancas, casi al azar, y cogió una pantalla, mirándola de cerca—Nah, no podrías. La simple idea es absurda.

Volvió a caminar en círculos alrededor de ella. De repente, se paró y le agarró el rostro, acercándose hasta que ambas podían respirar el mismo aire. Rachel contuvo la respiración mientras la chica la miraba directamente a los ojos, primero uno y luego otro. Le giró la cabeza de un lado a otro, hacia arriba y luego apuntó la lucecita azul que emitía sonidos hacia sus ojos, cegándola momentáneamente.

— ¡Eh!—exclamó Rachel, respirando por fin y apartando sus manos de un manotazo. La chica no parecía escucharla, muy concentrada ahora en su aparato luminoso— ¿Quién eres TÚ? ¿Cómo me has metido aquí? ¿Qué es eso?

—Eres humana...—la miró curiosamente, y volvió a acercarse tomándole las muñecas y observándolas individualmente—No tienes ningún dispositivo de teletransporte... Aunque, como ya he dicho, no sería capaz de atravesar las barreras de la TARDIS y...—se paró de repente y pareció verla de verdad, a ella, como persona y no como un objeto a ser estudiado

— ¿Quién eres?—susurró.

Rachel se volvió a soltar, casi de forma ausente, y se alisó el vestido. Ahora recordaba, casi estúpidamente, que estaba enfundada en un vestido de novia y que se iba a casar. Bueno, ya no. Ahora estaba... No sabía dónde estaba. Ya preguntaría después, ahora debía responder.

…O no. Simplemente se iría, lo olvidaría, y... ¿Seguiría con la boda?

—Rachel, Rachel Berry—ofreció su mano, pero la chica simplemente siguió mirándola, como si fuera un puzle que tuviera que resolver. No tan intensamente como antes, pero... Retiró la mano— ¿Quién...?

—Bien, Rachel Berry, ¿cómo has llegado aquí?

— ¿No fuiste...? No lo sé. Eso pensaba preguntarte, seguro que es cosa tuya.

— ¿Mía? ¿Por qué?

—No sé, eres tan extraña, y tienes todos estos aparatos... Algo habrás hecho—terminó, apuntándola con débil dedo acusador. La chica se limitó a mirarla, alzando una ceja—Bueno, de todas formas, ya has dejado muy claro que no debería estar aquí—dijo, mirando a su alrededor hasta encontrar una puerta de madera. Se encaminó hacia ella—. Mejor será que me vaya y...

— ¡No! ¡Espera!

La ignoró y siguió andando. No estaba de humor para un secuestro. Abrió la puerta y...

Casi cayó al vacío.

Delante de ella se extendía una oscuridad poblada de estrellas, colores y una maravilla infinita. Se quedó allí parada, sin habla. Sintió a su acompañante mirar también, por encima de su hombro. Tomando aire, Rachel encontró las palabras.

—Debe de ser una ilusión, un truco, o...

—No—respondió, casi de forma alegre—. Estamos en el espacio.

—Oh—musitó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—. Y tú eres...

—Soy la Doctora.

La miró.

—Doctora… ¿Qué?

—Simplemente la Doctora.

La Doctora, o cómo fuera, ni siquiera la estaba mirando. Paseaba su mirada por el espectáculo que se expandía en frente de ellas, exhibiendo una sonrisa satisfecha. Casi petulante. Si Rachel no hubiera estado tan abrumada por todo lo que había pasado en un espacio tan reducido de tiempo, habría pensado que su anfitriona era, de hecho, muy hermosa. Pero no era el momento para tales consideraciones.

—Pero no hace frío. Y podemos respirar. Y, ¿cómo podría este lugar estar en el espacio?

—Bueno, técnicamente...—miró a Rachel, que ahora fruncía el ceño más profundamente—Vale. Estamos en mi nave espacial, la TARDIS.

— ¿Nave espacial? Pero esas cosas no pasan. Los alienígenas no existen, diga lo que diga Sam. No me irás a decir ahora que tú eres...

La Doctora no dijo nada, contemplándola con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca. Un momento después, alzó las cejas.

—... Oh—pues no era como los que había visto en la tele. Quizás fuera una ilusión— ¿Y tú nave tiene una puerta de...—golpeó la puerta abierta con los nudillos—...madera?

—Es parte de un mecanismo de camuflaje. Se quedó bloqueada en esa apariencia en los años sesenta, pero es una nave sólida.

— ¿Y lo de respirar con la puerta abierta?

—La TARDIS nos protege. Y tiene un buen sistema de calefacción.

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo. Rachel no sabía que decir y, más que nada, quería sentarse. Sentía cómo si sus rodillas se fueran a rendir de un momento a otro. Temblando, se apartó de la puerta y se apoyó en una barandilla que estaba a unos cuantos metros.

— ¿Estás bien?—dijo la Doctora, colocándose en frente de ella.

—... No sé. Todo esto es tan... Surrealista. No es posible que sea verdad.

La chica miró alrededor y acabó mirando al suelo, dándole leves patadas.

—A mi me parece bastante real.

—Bueno, no importa—dijo débilmente—. Debería volver.

— ¿Deberías?

—Eso creo—miró a la Doctora, que le devolvía la mirada con las cejas alzadas— ¿Puedo?

—Podría llevarte, sí. No he sido yo la que te ha traído, después de todo.

— ¿No?

Se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia los mandos.

— ¿De dónde eres?

—Lima, Ohio, Estados Unidos, la Tierra.

La Doctora la miró sin decir nada.

— ¿Qué? Bueno, eres una... ¿alienígena?—asintió—Alienígena en medio del espacio en una nave con puertas de madera. No puedes ser la única forma de vida extraterrestre con forma humana. ¿Cómo supondrías que yo soy de la Tierra sólo por mi aspecto?

—Muy aguda. Desencaminada, pero al menos lo intentas. Me gusta—Rachel se sonrojó, pero trató de mirarla con indignación— ¿Qué pasaría si fuerais vosotros los que tuvierais forma extraterrestre?

— ¿Eh?

—Nada... Bueno, LimaOhioEstadosUnidoslaTierra—dijo en un respiro y empezó a tirar de palancas y apretar botones, de nuevo como si lo estuviera haciendo al azar.

De repente, Rachel se tuvo que agarrar a lo que tenía más cerca para evitar caerse, pues sin aviso el lugar... La nave, se inclinó hacia un lado. Si había podido evitar caerse antes por la impresión de su viaje, estaba segura de que ahora no iba a poder evitarlo con el movimiento de la nave.

Tan pronto como había empezado, terminó, pero no de forma pacífica. Por el golpe, parecía que habían hecho un aterrizaje forzoso.

—Hemos llegado.

— ¿Ya?

—Sí, no estábamos muy lejos.

—Ah. Me imaginaba que los viajes en nave espacial serían un poco más...

— ¿Lentos?

—Estables.

—Ah—frunció el ceño, contrariada—. ¿Has estado alguna vez en una nave espacial?

—No, pero...

—Entonces no sabes como son.

Abrió la boca para responder pero la volvió a cerrar enseguida. No podía combatir esa lógica. Sin decir nada, se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta. Se detuvo al poner la mano en el tirador de la puerta y miró por encima de su hombro a la Doctora, que la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y asintiendo con la cabeza. Abrió la puerta y se encontró en medio del campo de fútbol.

—Sí que estoy de vuelta.

—Síp—Rachel saltó un poco ante la inesperada aparición. Sí, la chica estaba a unos cuantos metros, pero no se esperaba que la siguiera. La Doctora llevaba ahora un sombrero calado sobre el desarreglado pelo rubio—Instituto McKinley—leyó con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Vienes aquí?

Pero Rachel no la escuchó. Acababa de ver de dónde habían salido.

— ¡Un momento!—exclamó. La Doctora la miró sobresaltada ante el súbito cambio de tono— ¡¿Ésta es tu nave?!

—… Sí.

Rachel, boquiabierta, observó la inocente cabina telefónica. La rodeó. La golpeó con los nudillos, comprobando que era de madera. Entro por la puerta, encontrándose la ya conocida sala circular.

— ¡Es más grande por dentro!

—Me lo dicen mucho—dijo la Doctora, con una sonrisa entretenida—. Bueno, ¿vienes aquí?

—... Sí. Bueno, es mi instituto, pero no era el sitio al que tenía que ir en estos momentos... Pensaba que te irías.

— ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! Una chica aparece de la nada dentro de la TARDIS y vestida de novia. Tengo que averiguar qué está pasando.

— ¿Es importante lo de mi vestido?

—...No.

— ¿Entonces?

—No sé. No es normal llevarlo, ¿no? ¿O simplemente te gusta?

Empezaron a andar, atravesando el campo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No, qué va! Iba a... casarme. ¿Quién llevaría un vestido de novia todo el rato?

—Hay gente para todo. Bueno, ¿casarte? ¿No eres un poco joven?

—B-bueno, nunca es demasiado pronto, ¿no?

— ¿No se suele decir tarde?

— ¡Qué más da!—se detuvo y miró alrededor—Espera, ¿a dónde vamos?

—No lo sé. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Tengo que ir... Al juzgado. Supongo que estarán todos ahí.

—Bien, supongo que sabes dónde es. Guíame.

— ¿Tienes una nave espacial y quieres que vayamos andando?

—Ya, claro. La nave.

Volvió sobre sus pasos a grandes zancadas y abrió la puerta de la TARDIS de un tirón, dejando paso a una nube de humo. La volvió a cerrar rápidamente. Luego volvió a abrirla e intentó entrar, pero volvió a salir, tosiendo y abanicándose con el sombrero.

—Parece que tu aparición la ha sobrecargado.

— ¿Yo? ¿Cómo?

— ¡No lo sé! Dime como te has teletransportado y lo mismo te puedo decir por qué has vuelto loca a mi TARDIS.

—Ya te he dicho que no lo sé. Hace media hora ni siquiera sabía que existieran los alienígenas o las naves espaciales.

La Doctora la miró de forma pensativa durante unos momentos, y después a la TARDIS. Volvió hacia ella y la apuntó con su especie de linterna azul.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué es eso?

—Destornillador sónico. Hace... Cosas.

Rachel la miró sin decir nada. La Doctora se quedó mirando de nuevo su destornillador.

—Sigues tan ordinaria como antes.

— ¡Hey!

— ¿Qué? ¡Es algo bueno! ...Supongo. Nada fuera de lo normal. Aunque ser diferente también es más divertido.

— ¿Son todos los de tu especie tan directos como tú?

El humor de la Doctora cambió inmediatamente, cambiando su expresión animada por una más sombría. Rachel bien pudo habérselo imaginado, porque al segundo siguiente había recobrado su expresión de siempre. Se encogió de un hombro.

—No—dijo simplemente, sin mirarla. Rachel decidió no preguntar—. Bueno, tendremos que andar al final. La TARDIS necesita una hora o dos en recuperarse. ¿Está muy lejos ese juzgado?

—Algo.

—Pues cuanto antes nos pongamos en marcha, antes llegaremos. Pero... ¿Te ibas a casar?

Miró el reloj. Habían pasado unos treinta minutos desde su turno. Y Finn ya lo dijo. Era ahora o nunca. No creía que el chico fuera tan terminante y seguro que querría intentarlo una vez más, así que no habría daño real.

—Supongo que ya no.

Empezaron a andar, la una al lado de la otra. Estuvieron en silencio durante un rato, mirando hacia delante e ignorando a los transeúntes que las miraban con curiosidad.

Rachel apenas podía poner en orden sus pensamientos. Una nave espacial en forma de cabina telefónica. Una alienígena de Dios sabía dónde con aspecto de una atractiva mujer. Teletransportación. Boda. Se estaba mareando. Decidió distraerse.

—Antes has dicho algo...

— ¿Hm?—se volvió para mirarla. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el Sol.

—Lo de que ser diferente es más divertido.

—Y así es, ¿no?—alzó las cejas, inquisitiva.

—No.

— ¿Oh?

—Yo soy... Diferente. Aunque digas que soy ordinaria. No visto como los demás, y supongo que soy algo mandona y confiada—dijo, mirando hacia el suelo. Intentaba mantener las manos moviéndose a ambos lados del vestido y no retorcer el vestido. Si se suponía que iba a pasar por lo mismo una segunda vez...

—Yo no te he visto así.

—Bueno, estoy conmocionada.

—Ya lo veo—respondió con una sonrisa. ¿Se estaba metiendo con ella? Optó por ignorarla.

—Bueno, ser diferente no es divertido. La gente se mete conmigo. Me tira slushies. Me enorgullezco de como soy y de mi talento, pero no es divertido.

—Humanos. Siempre buscando ser especial, pero en cuanto encuentran a alguien que es diferente lo condenan—dijo, con los labios fruncidos en señal de disgusto—No te preocupes. La gente siempre acaba en su lugar. Si de verdad tienes talento en lo que sea...

—Canto.

La Doctora le dirigió una sonrisa brillante antes de continuar.

—Si de verdad lo tienes, llegarás lejos. Y lo más probable es que ellos no… ¿Es ese el jurado?

—Sí, pero han pasado casi dos horas desde que desaparecí. No creo que sigan allí.

—Bueno, tú dirás.

—Hicimos reservas en un pequeño restaurante para después de la boda. Una pequeña celebración.

La chica la siguió mirando expectante.

—Sígueme. El restaurante está cerca.

* * *

Cuando entraron en la pequeña zona separada por biombos que les habían preparado, se encontró con un maremágnum de voces, todas hablando al mismo tiempo. Todos estaban sentados, y comiendo. Parecían preocupados, pero más concentrados en la comida gratis. Por supuesto, sus amigos más cercanos, las dos parejas de padres y el elegante novio parecían estar contactando al ejército si era necesario para encontrarla. ... Excepto el elegante novio. Finn simplemente comía de manera mecánica y miraba hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido en expresión de confusión. De fondo podían oír la radio saliendo por los altavoces, aunque no distinguían qué sonaba por encima del ruido. Rachel se aclaró la garganta, y todo pareció detenerse.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus dos padres la habían apretujado en un abrazo y todos empezaron a hablar a la vez:

—Hija, nos tenías tan preocupados...

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca!

— ¡Vaya forma de huir!

—Oye, no te importa que hayamos venido aquí sin ti, ¿verdad?

—Rachel, si querías dejarme, podrías...

— ¿Dónde has estado?

— ¿Cómo has hecho eso? Lo digo porque me vendría bien saber como para cuando...

Rachel intentó localizar todas las voces y entenderlas, pero simplemente no podía. Lo único que había conseguido asimilar era la ridícula idea de Finn y lo que sus padres le estaban gritando al oído. Intentó alzar la voz.

— ¿Chicos?... Perdón. ¡Hey!

Pero no hubo manera. De repente, un agudo y fuerte silbido se alzo entre el alboroto, terminándolo de forma efectiva. Se volvió a mirar a la Doctora, que tenía dos dedos metidos en la boca y la miraba con una ceja alzada. Se volvió a la muchedumbre, pero en esos momentos no le prestaban atención a ella, sino a su acompañante. Su padre, Hiram, fue el primero en hablar.

—Rachel, cariño, ¿quién es tu acompañante?

— ¡Oh! ¿Dónde están mis modales?—hizo un ademán hacia la chica— Os presento a la Doctora.

— ¿La Doctora qué?—preguntó Kurt. Rachel no dijo nada, y simplemente la miró. Ésta le frunció levemente el ceño antes de volverse a contestar.

—Simplemente la Doctora.

—Tendrás algún nombre.

—No.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo.

— ¡Bueno!—exclamó su otro padre— ¿Y qué hace esta... Doctora aquí?

—Ella me... Encontró.

— ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde fuiste? Ya pensábamos lo peor.

—Eh... No lo sé. Pero la Doctora me encontró y me trajo de vuelta.

—Y se lo tenemos que agradecer—sus padres se volvieron hacia la Doctora—Muchísimas gracias.

La Doctora se pasó una mano por la cabeza, quitándose el sombrero de paso.

—De nada, supongo.

Rachel se volvió hacia la muchedumbre expectante, con la mayor sonrisa que pudo convocar.

— ¡Comamos!

* * *

Se sentaron a comer, todos los invitados y la Doctora, que se unió alegremente. La señora Sylvester no estaba presente. Le contaron que, al ver que todo había sido una inmensa pérdida de tiempo, se había vuelto a su casa a diseñar su nueva estrategia para ganar las nacionales de la competición de animadoras de ese año. Rachel casi se alegró por su ausencia.

La comida se convirtió en lo que sería cualquier reunión normal, con charlas desenvolviéndose a su alrededor, y Rachel estaba inmensamente agradecida. Necesitaba esa normalidad. Sus padres estaban a su derecha, la Doctora en frente de ella y Finn a su izquierda. El chico parecía estar aún bastante confuso por lo ocurrido.

—Entonces... No ha sido que has decidido hacer como Julia Roberts y huir de la boda, ¿verdad?

Rachel reprimió un ruido exasperado.

—No, Finn. Ha sido una especie de accidente. No lo sé.

—Oh...

La Doctora le dirigió una mirada perpleja desde el otro lado de la mesa y volvió a la conversación con sus padres, que parecían estar contándole en gran detalle lo de su desaparición.

—Yo la llevaba del brazo, y pude notar como su piel se calentaba—decía Hiram.

—Sí, sí. Y empezó a brillar con una luz dorada. Sabemos que nuestra Rachel es una estrella, pero no hasta ese punto...—prosiguió Leroy

— ¡Y se esfumó! Se transformó en un brillo dorado que subió hasta el techo, lo atravesó y Rachel ya no estaba.

—En parte fue una bendición. Esa boda era una locura...

La Doctora escuchaba con una sonrisa entretenida.

—No tendréis un video de la ceremonia, ¿verdad?

—Oh, no—suspiró Leroy—. No creímos que fuera una memoria digna de ser recordada junto a sus grandes hazañas, como cuando ganó aquel concurso de canto con sólo unos meses.

—Yo sí la grabé.

Se volvieron hacia la figura de Jacob Ben Israel, que parecía haberse aparecido de la nada, con su cámara en mano.

— ¡Jacob!—exclamó Rachel indignada— ¡Ni siquiera estabas invitado!

—Eso no quiere decir que termine mi obligación de recolectar información sobre mi querida Rachel Berry. Lo agradecerás cuando tengas que escribir tu autobiografía.

Rachel lo consideró durante unos momentos, pero se recobró a tiempo de decir:

— ¡Sigues sin estar invitado! ¡Y deja de seguirme! Le dio un codazo a su prometido, esperando que ya hubiera parado de comer para defenderla.

—Eh... ¡Sí, Jacob! Deja a Rachel en paz.

—Qué rápido, Finnesa—esa debía ser Santana.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco durante un momento.

—Ahora, si tuvieras la amabilidad de marcharte para que podamos...—empezó a decir, pero la interrumpió la Doctora.

—Espera, ¿puedo ver ese video?

Rachel la miró extrañada.

—Se supone que debo averiguar qué pasó, ¿no?—dijo la Doctora, detectando su mirada—Es mejor si lo veo por mi misma para saber qué pasó. Además, no es que la explicación de los testigos haya sido de ayuda—sus padres dejaron escapar un sonido ultrajado—. Bueno, vale, un poco.

Se levantó de la mesa, seguida por Rachel y le arrebató la cámara a Jacob, que emitió un ruido molesto que todos ignoraron. Toqueteó la cámara hasta que desplegó la pantalla y buscó el momento exacto. Rachel apoyó una mano en su espalda y se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies, observando por encima de su hombro. La imagen era sorprendentemente buena, considerando que Jacob debía de estar escondiéndose. La cámara la apuntaba de frente, posiblemente desde una de las esquinas de la sala. Había hojas en primer plano, así que supuso que Jacob estaría detrás de una planta. La Rachel de la pantalla avanzaba a paso en lento, esgrimiendo su sonrisa más falsa, hasta que se paró, soltó a su padre, chilló, y desapareció entre luces doradas. Verlo la afectaba casi tanto como vivirlo.

— ¡Eso era!—exclamó la Doctora, sacándola de su ensimismamiento—Pero... No es posible. ¡Son partículas huon!

— ¿Son qué?—preguntó Rachel.

—Partículas huon. Producen energía. Grandes cantidades. Debes de tener éstas partículas en ti—concluyó, examinándola de nuevo con el destornillador—. Los nervios por la boda, la adrenalina... Debieron de activarla, y la energía de la TARDIS las atrajo. La nave no detectó la amenaza porque, bueno, ¡son prácticamente primitivas!

— ¿Por qué? Si producen tanta energía...

—Bueno, mi gente las eliminó.

— ¿Por qué?

La Doctora frunció el ceño.

—Haces muchas preguntas—recibió un encogimiento de hombros por parte de Rachel y suspiró. De repente su expresión se ensombreció—. Porque... Eran letales.

—Oh...—Rachel se sintió demasiado débil para mantenerse en pie, así que se sentó en la silla más cercana. Apenas sí se daba cuenta de que todos habían vuelto a sus conversaciones y comidas. Sus padres las observaban desde el otro lado de la mesa, pero no creía que les estuviera llegando mucha información, o que la comprendieran— ¿Y no se puede hacer nada?

La Doctora no cambió su expresión. Se rascó la nuca.

—Quizás... Si supiera cómo han llegado a ti, podría...

Un acorde de voces interrumpió lo que iba a decir. Los invitados se volvieron a callar y miraron a la misma dirección. Bloqueando la salida de la zona reservada, un grupo de Warblers entonaban una nota larga y perfectamente armonizada, a la vez que alzaban los brazos a los lados. Terminaron al mismo tiempo de forma perfecta, y esbozando idénticas sonrisas. No dijeron nada más. El silenció se prolongó durante un tiempo, todos mirando a los cantantes, que no miraban a nadie y sólo estaban ahí, con perfectas sonrisas listas para el espectáculo, las manos unidas detrás de la espalda, y los pies separados. Kurt, bendito sea, rompió el pesado silencio.

— ¡Blaine!—dijo, lanzando los brazos alrededor de su novio— ¡No sabía que habías invitado a tus amigos a cantar a la boda! ¡Y sin Sebastian!

Blaine lo miró, confuso, atusando su pajarita.

—Yo no he llamado a nadie.

Justo en ese momento, los Warblers volvieron a entonar la misma nota, y alzaron un solo brazo delante de ellos. La gente siguió mirándolos perplejos. Ni siquiera era una canción. Con un clic, las manos se separaron de las muñecas, como si tuvieran una bisagra. Todos dejaron escapar un grito ahogado, excepto la Doctora, que tenía el destornillador en una mano y el ceño profundamente fruncido.

Sin que la nota vacilara, empezaron a disparar con la ametralladora que aparentemente eran sus brazos. Los invitados gritaron e intentaron alejarse.

— ¡Al suelo!—gritó la Doctora, rodeando con un brazo la cintura de Rachel y arrastrándola hasta detrás de la mesa que alguien había volcado. La Doctora miró a su alrededor, y se fijó en los altavoces de la pared. Luego buscó con la mirada hasta encontrar a un camarero que estaba con ellos cuando empezó el ataque y que ahora se hallaba sentado en posición fetal con la bandeja sobre la cabeza. — ¡Hey!—le gritó la Doctora, sacudiéndolo. El camarero la miró. Parecía estar al borde del llanto.

—No me pagan lo suficiente para esto—sollozó.

—Lo sé, amigo. ¿Cómo te llamas?—Rachel no daba crédito. ¿Balas volaban sobre sus cabezas y decidía ponerse a charlar?

—John—respondió el camarero.

— ¿John qué?

—John Smith.

— ¡Bonito nombre! Bien, John. Tienes que decirme dónde están conectados los altavoces.

—Uh...—la miró con confusión—Tenemos un equipo debajo del mostrador en la entrada.

— ¡Gracias, John!—tomó la mano de Rachel y salió corriendo, derribando uno de los biombos, hacia la entrada.

Rachel empezó a pensar que quizás era una buena idea cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo más cómodo para ir corriendo detrás de la Doctora. Sacudió la cabeza. Vaya momento para pensar cosas así.

Cuando llegaron, descubrieron que todo aquél que estaba fuera de la zona reservada había huido del restaurante, por lo que no vieron a nadie guardando el mostrador. La Doctora buscó con la mirada y encontró un pequeño equipo de sonido. Apuntó su destornillador al aparato, toqueteó un par de botones y dirigió entonces el destornillador hacía otro altavoz que había junto al equipo. Antes de presionar ningún botón, se volvió hacia Rachel.

—Tal vez te interesaría taparte los oídos.

Confundida, Rachel hizo lo que le sugirió la Doctora, que le dirigió una sonrisa antes de apretar un botón en su destornillador. Y Rachel agradeció la sugerencia. De todos los altavoces del restaurante, salió un sonido agudo y constante. Dirigió su mirada a la zona reservada, dónde los Warblers (que no los habían visto salir), habían dejado su ataque y su cantar para llevarse las manos a los oídos, retorcerse y, finalmente, caer. El sonido paró.

—Esto...—musitó Rachel— ¿Qué ha pasado?—la Doctora no parecía escucharla. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos parecían brillar de ira. Estaba murmurando para sí misma, aunque se la podía oír claramente.

—Mandar androides carroñeros a una fiesta llena de gente, a disparar porque sí, quién podría...

Se dirigió de nuevo hacia la zona reservada, tomando de nuevo la mano de Rachel y andando con grandes zancadas. A Rachel se le cayó el corazón al suelo cuando llegaron. No parecían haber muertos, pero sí unos cuantos heridos, agarrándose diferentes partes del cuerpo y todos, sin falta, mostraban similares expresiones de miedo y confusión (Kurt casi parecía querer pedir explicaciones a Blaine).

Soltó la mano de la Doctora, que se arrodilló al lado de los "androides", y se palmeó el vestido en busca de su móvil. Luego recordó que el vestido no tenía bolsillos, así que volvió a la recepción y llamó a emergencias. A su vuelta, vio que la Doctora no se había movido. Examinaba ahora la cabeza de uno de los Warblers con el destornillador. Aún sabiendo que eran androides, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco perturbada ante la visión de una cabeza aparentemente humana separada de su cuerpo y en manos de alguien. Se arrodilló junto a la Doctora.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?—le preguntó de nuevo.

—Androides carroñeros. Probablemente persiguiendo lo que llevas dentro de ti.

Sintió el nudo en su garganta apretarse más y más.

—Oh... Entonces, ¿ha sido mi culpa?

— ¿Qué?—la Doctora pareció verdaderamente sorprendida— ¡Oh, no! ¡Por supuesto que no! La culpa la ha tenido quien sea que haya mandado estas estúpidas máquinas a por las partículas—levantó la cabeza y miró su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Finn, que era el que más cerca a ella estaba. Las había estado mirando con una expresión de profunda confusión en su cara, y había estado acurrucado junto a una maceta desde el ataque— ¡Tú!—exclamó—Déjame tu teléfono.

— ¿Para qué...?

—Tú déjamelo.

Lo tomó bruscamente de sus manos y volvió a examinar los restos. Rachel se acercó a Finn.

— ¿Cómo estás, Finn?—le preguntó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Yo... No sé. No sé qué está pasando. Primero me dejas plantado en el altar y tus padres parecen alegrarse, luego vienes con esa chica rara, ahora nos atacan los amigos de Blaine y... No sé.

Rachel no supo que decir, así que se limitó a palmearle la espalda y sentarse junto a él.

—Qué extraño.

Alzó la mirada, y vio a la Doctora apuntando su destornillador hacia el teléfono.

— ¿El qué?

—La señal de los androides. La que los controla. Viene de tu instituto. ¿Hay alguien que te odie en el instituto?

—Todos—dijo el resto del club.

Rachel reprimió la expresión herida y miró a Finn, esperando que la defendiera. El chico seguía mirando hacia la nada. La Doctora puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pero si tuvierais que sospechar de alguien. Alguien que sea capaz de matar y comandar androides...

—Sue Sylvester—dijeron esta vez.

La Doctora la miró, esperando opinión. Rachel se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, si tuviera que pensar en alguien para ser secretamente un genio del mal...—murmuró pensativa—... Pero, no sé, ¡nunca ha dado muestras de ser una extraterrestre! Algo así se notaría, ¿no?

—Puede que no sea extraterrestre.

—Pero se notaría, ¿no?

La Doctora la miró sin decir nada.

—... ¿No?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece si vamos a ver qué averiguamos en el McKinley?

—Me apunto—respondió Rachel al momento. Finn eligió salir de su estupor en ese momento.

— ¿Qué? Pero Rachel... Deberías quedarte aquí, a salvo de los robots. Conmigo...—dijo desde su posición en el suelo.

—Bueno, fue la Doctora la que me protegió entonces. Creo que sería sabio quedarme con ella.

Finn se levantó precipitadamente y se acercó, tirando una silla en el proceso.

—Pero si ni siquiera la conoces—sonreía, como si estuviera diciendo algo obvio y estuviera intentando que Rachel se diera cuenta.

—Pero me ha salvado.

Finn frunció el ceño, esforzándose en pensar. Mientras lo hacía, Rachel miró de reojo a la Doctora, que tenía una mueca en la cara que andaba a medio camino entre la incredulidad y un ligero disgusto.

—Bien—dijo Finn, volviendo a captar su atención—. Entonces iré contigo.

Rachel abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida por la propuesta.

—Soy tu prometido, podré... Protegerte—terminó, inflando el pecho.

Volvió a mirar a la Doctora, que sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando ligeramente.

—Eh... Finn, no creo que...

—Soy tu prometido—repitió, como si eso dijera suficiente.

Con un suspiro, la Doctora dio un paso hacia delante, poniéndose al lado suyo.

—Si el grandullón quiere venir, que venga. Él sabrá—y sin más, tomó su sombrero y se encaminó a la puerta.

— ¿Ves?—dijo Finn—Ella quiere que vaya.

Rachel siguió a la Doctora, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Por el camino, le pidió las llaves del coche a su padre. Ya había andado lo suficiente cuando la TARDIS se rompió.

* * *

Finn, que se había sentado en el asiento del pasajero, se encargaba de llenar el silencio que reinaba en el coche con una charla nerviosa. Habló de la boda, de planes de hacerlo de nuevo, de cómo deberían hacerlo después de las nacionales (era lo único que encajaba según él, pues esta vez lo habían hecho después de las regionales), de las clases del lunes, de planes de futuro. A Rachel le daba vueltas la cabeza, y la Doctora miraba por la ventanilla del asiento trasero en silencio. En un momento dado, Finn se acercó hacia ella con aire conspiratorio.

—Y... ¿de qué va ella?—murmuró por la comisura de la boca, con un cabeceo poco sutil en dirección de la Doctora. Rachel estaba segura de que podía oírlos perfectamente—Robots, extraterrestres, partículas de lo que sea... Ésta un poco loca, ¿no?

—Tú has visto lo mismo que yo—"bueno, no todo" pensó—. Me parece bastante real.

Finn hizo una mueca y volvió a mirar hacia delante. Recorrieron el resto del camino en silencio.

* * *

El instituto estaba desierto, como era de esperar. Sólo había alguna limpiadora fregando el suelo, que no les prestó atención cuando se encaminaron con paso decidido hacia la oficina de la señora Sylvester. La encontraron vacía, como era de esperar. Rachel sabía que le habían dicho que Sue se había ido a casa, pero no se fiaba, y suspiró aliviada cuando encontró el despacho vacio (pero eso no impidió que estuviera alerta a cada paso que daba).

—Wow—dijo la Doctora—qué cantidad de trofeos.

—Sí, la señora Sylvester no es de las que acepta fácilmente una derrota—respondió Rachel—. Tengo entendido que tiene muchísimos más en su casa.

La Doctora murmuró un "vaya" y se volvió hacia el ordenador.

—Veré que puedo encontrar aquí. Vosotros también podéis buscar alrededor de la oficina.

Finn dio un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, y Rachel se dirigió a un fichero que había detrás del escritorio. Abrió el primer cajón, y vio que eran informes sobre cada una de sus animadoras. Cogió el primero, (una tal Sally, Rachel la recordaba como una de sus abusones). Al principio del documento había un gran sello que decía "APTA". El resto era una descripción detallada de lo que Sally podía hacer y de su físico.

—Vaya... Está muy completo—musitó Rachel para sí misma.

— ¿Qué dices?—preguntó la Doctora, quitando la mirada de la pantalla.

—Éste informe de una de sus animadoras. Es increíblemente detallado.

—Oh...

Rachel buscó entonces el de Santana, más que nada por curiosidad.

En él había información igualmente detallada sobre Santana, pero al final de éste, la señora Sylvester había añadido con bolígrafo rojo "Problemas de actitud", y, justo al lado, un sello de "No apta". Revisó a continuación el de Brittany. Ponía lo mismo que el de Santana.

—Huh...—musitó Rachel. Todos los demás documentos parecían seguir un mismo patrón de aptas y no aptas, con razones añadidas a las rechazadas. Pero, ¿rechazadas de qué? Ya eran animadoras, ¿qué más necesitaban? ¿Decidían estos documentos quién iba a las competiciones? ¿Era realmente ese estudio físico tan exhaustivo necesario? Nunca se sabía con la señora Sylvester.

Estaba seleccionando carpetas para enseñárselas a la Doctora cuando el sonido del destornillador la sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaba apuntado hacia la torre del ordenador, y aparentemente funcionó, porque, sin que la Doctora tocara nada, empezaron a abrirse ventanas en la pantalla. Más documentos, listas, historiales. Al instante, la chica guardó el destornillador en un bolsillo del chaleco y empezó a teclear rápidamente. Rachel temió por el teclado.

Dirigió la mirada hacia los documentos en sus manos y suspiró. Seguramente no tendría nada que ver con el caso y sería poco importante para la Doctora, de modo que volvió a guardarlo en el archivo y se acercó a observar por encima del hombro de la chica.

—Ajá—susurró la Doctora para sí misma.

— ¿Hm?

—Acabo de encontrar tus partículas—dijo volviéndose con una sonrisa en la cara y señalando un escrito en la pantalla. Fórmulas y más fórmulas. Rachel no entendía nada. Sintiendo su confusión, la Doctora devolvió su vista a la pantalla y explicó mientras leía—. Parece que ha conseguido meter las partículas en un líquido que puede entrar en el cuerpo tanto de forma ingerida como con uso externo—alzó una mano y se la señaló con la otra—, por la piel.

Siguió leyendo y repiqueteó en la mesa con los dedos, algo frustrada. Rachel estaba sinceramente sorprendida. Creía estar siguiendo una pista falsa, o simplemente siguiendo los consejos de un grupo de gente que no se llevaba bien con la señora Sylvester, pero que todo resultara ser cierto...

—Pero, ¿cómo te los administra?

Se volvió hacia los cajones del escritorio y los abrió uno por uno, encontrando proteínas, polvos para batidos y material de oficina. El último cajón, sin embargo, estaba cerrado con llave. La Doctora resopló y volvió a sacar el destornillador sónico. Lo apuntó hacia la cerradura y lo hizo funcionar hasta que oyó un click. Rachel estaba maravillada. Cómo si lo sintiera, la Doctora le dirigió una sonrisa presumida.

—Útil, ¿eh?

Era un cajón espacioso, diseñado para contener archivos y carpetas, pero en su lugar había un libro de tamaño de bolsillo. No cualquier libro. "Diario de Sue Sylvester".

—Ajá—repitió la Doctora. Lo abrió y dejó espacio para que Rachel mirara también. Justo en la tapa del diario, había escrito una lista cuyo título era "ADN de un campeón", seguido de palabras como Fortaleza, Competición, Determinación y Ganar, pero también había fórmulas aquí y allá.

—Es una mujer muy agresiva—dijo la Doctora—. Aparte de formulas y diatribas sobre la importancia de ganar a cualquier coste, hay muchos mensajes de odio—hizo una mueca—. En especial contra un hombre llamado William Schuester... Y su pelo.

—Ya... Es nuestro director del coro. La señora Sylvester nunca se tomó bien que le quitaran parte de su subvención para el Glee club. Siempre he creído que estaba más allá que acá, pero...

— ¡Ya está!—la interrumpió la Doctora bruscamente, levantándose y cogiéndole los hombros—Así te lo administra. Decías que te tiraban slushies, ¿verdad? Es una bebida, ¿o me equivoco?

—Sí. Es básicamente granizado con un montón de colorantes.

—Cómo sea. Ella misma dirige los ataques. Prepara los slushies especialmente para ti con una dosis de partículas.

—Pero... Si siempre me lavo. Inmediatamente después.

— ¡No importa! Ha hecho la fórmula de tal manera que, aunque el granizado se quede en tu piel, las partículas son absorbidas al instante.

—Y... ¿para qué? ¿Por qué yo?

La Doctora frunció el ceño, como recordando ese detalle. Volvió a sentarse, algo desinflada, y devolvió su atención al diario, pasando páginas rápidamente.

—No lo dice. De hecho es lo único que menciona algo claro sobre un plan. Si es que tiene un plan. Es una mujer bastante inconstante. Lo demás…—recogió el diario y pasó páginas rápidamente— No tiene sentido alguno. Volveré a mirar en el ordenador a ver si...

Un gran ruido, como de maquinaria pesada y una serie de clics la interrumpió. Ambas miraron a Finn, del que a decir verdad se habían olvidado, apartándose de la estantería de los trofeos precipitadamente. En el suelo se había abierto una trampilla y desplegado una escalera. Quitaron la mirada de ahí y miraron a Finn de nuevo.

—Yo... ¡No he hecho nada! Simplemente... Ella dijo que miráramos alrededor o algo así y yo no sabía qué hacer porque yo sólo estoy poniendo mis músculos en ésta misión, ¿sabéis?—vio como la Doctora alzaba una ceja por el rabillo del ojo—Así que me he puesto a mirar los trofeos. He ido a coger uno, pero no se movía. He tirado más fuerte y eso se ha abierto y...

Finn se calló, mirando rápidamente de una chica a otra, y moviendo los brazos ligeramente, adelante y atrás, algo nervioso. Rachel, aún con expresión perpleja, se volvió hacia la Doctora. Si seguía así, su ceja se iba a perder en su cuero cabelludo. Parecía estar deliberando algo, mirando a Finn fijamente, poniéndolo aún más nervioso. Finalmente, relajo el gesto y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Rachel.

—Parece que tu grandullón ha resultado ser útil—dijo acercándose a la trampilla. Rachel volvió a mirar a Finn, que había suspirado aliviado, al verse libre del escrutinio de la Doctora. Al notar la mirada de Rachel, se la devolvió y sonrió. La chica forzó otra sonrisa por su parte. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como la Doctora se agachaba junto al hueco en el suelo, y volvió a encararla cuando oyó como olfateaba el aire.

— ¿Qué...?—empezó a preguntar Rachel.

—No parece ser un túnel nuevo—de nuevo, la Doctora parecía estar hablando más para sí misma que para los presentes. Se tumbó en el suelo bocabajo, y metió la cabeza por la trampilla, sujetándose el sombrero con una mano. Miró a ambos lados—. Puede que tuviera otro uso en otro momento. De ahí este olor a...—sacó la cabeza con expresión de ligero disgusto—...cerrado. Rancio. La señora Sylvester debe haberlo rehabilitado para sus fines. Yo bajaré primero.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Vamos a bajar?—exclamó Rachel.

—Por supuesto. Hay que terminar con lo que sea que esté haciendo. O por lo menos enterarnos. Yo bajaré primero—repitió—, luego tú, y luego el grandullón—lo último lo oyeron con eco, pues ya había empezado a bajar. Rachel la siguió, peleándose por meter el vestido por la apertura (tendría que haberse cambiado, pensó). Unas manos en la cintura la ayudaron a bajar los últimos escalones. Finn bajó poco después, casi resbalando pues sus zapatos (y traje) seguían siendo los de la ceremonia. Se enderezó y se sacudió el polvo, tratando de ocultar el miedo.

— ¿Crees que será un túnel largo?—preguntó Rachel a la Doctora.

—Creo que no hay forma de saberlo, ¡pero mira! Transporte—dijo sonriente, señalando por encima del hombro de Rachel. Ella y Finn se giraron y descubrieron un carrito de golf parecido al que los entrenadores del instituto tenían para recorrer la pista.

Puede que fuera el mismo. Puede que fuera la razón de que hubiera desaparecido hace dos años.

La Doctora se puso al volante y Rachel se sentó a su lado, dejando a Finn el asiento de atrás. El carrito se puso en movimiento. La Doctora no parecía estar mirando el camino por dónde iban, más bien a las paredes y el techo. Temiendo por la seguridad de su medio de transporte, Rachel se encargó de prestar ella atención al camino que tenían por delante.

—Mira esos cables—dijo la otra chica en voz baja—son muchísimo más nuevos que este túnel. Grandes y numerosos—casi podía apreciar un tono de admiración en su tono—. Sea lo que sea lo que tenga Sue Sylvester al final de este subterráneo, tiene que ser grande.

El túnel resultó ser bastante largo y descendía ligeramente. Rachel agradecía que el carrito estuviera ahí. Recorrieron el resto del camino en silencio, y ni Finn podía sacar un tema para hablar.

* * *

Por fin, llegaron a una puerta metálica, de apariencia pesada y protegida por un código. La Doctora saltó inmediatamente del carrito e intento girar la manilla, pero estaba obviamente cerrada. Usó el destornillador sónico en el panel de la contraseña y oyeron un pesado ruido metálico, alertándoles de que la puerta estaba abierta.

La abrieron lentamente, escuchando al chirrido que estaban provocando. Rachel agradeció mentalmente que la señora Sylvester se hubiera ido a su casa. De otro modo, si estuviera en su "base secreta", el ruido que estaban haciendo la habría alertado de su presencia. Atravesaron la puerta con pasos lentos. Era una habitación enorme. Una especie de almacén. Rachel no podía creer que tal cosas estuviera debajo del instituto, y se preguntó para qué serviría antes de que la señora Sylvester lo transformara en lo que sea que fuera ahora. Había maquinas enormes, luces y productos químicos. También había una especie de cabinas opacas alineadas a lo largo de las paredes, todas conectadas a otra cabina, algo más translúcido, que estaba justo en el centro de la sala.

Algunas de las máquinas tenían grandes tubos conectados a ellas, llenos de un líquido transparente, que burbujeaba como si estuviera hirviendo. La Doctora le dio a uno de esos tubos unos golpecitos con los nudillos y se volvió hacia Rachel.

— ¿Ves? Esto prueba mi teoría.

Rachel no veía como, pero la Doctora enseguida se puso en movimiento. Saco una especie de vial cerrado de una de las máquinas, lleno del líquido transparente. Entonces, la Doctora se le acercó y tocó algo en el vial. Rachel pudo ver cómo el líquido parecía moverse y brillar. Al momento, ella misma pudo sentir la ya conocida sensación de ardor en su piel. Se miró las manos y ahí estaba el brillo dorado. Rachel soltó un grito ahogado y la Doctora se apresuró a cerrar lo que sea que hubiera abierto.

—Partículas huon—dijo simplemente—. No sé qué pretenderá hacer con ellas la tal Sylvester, pero te necesita para catalizarlas.

Rachel quiso decir algo, pero alguien se le adelantó.

— ¡¿Qué hacéis en mi laboratorio?!—exclamó un voz imperante. Se detuvieron en seco y Rachel buscó refugio agarrándose al chaleco de la Doctora por detrás.

La Doctora dio un pequeño paso hacia el lado, escondiendo a Rachel algo más detrás de sí misma. Rachel estaba más que algo asustada y agradeció el gesto, pero la Doctora sólo tenía (aparentemente) un destornillador sónico. Sue (aparentemente) podía disponer de androides asesinos. No veía que la balanza estuviera muy inclinada a su favor.

Volvió la cabeza hacia Finn, que seguía detrás de ella, visiblemente tembloroso y parecía estar intentando parecer lo más pequeño posible.

—Nos perdimos—dijo la Doctora con tono ameno. La señora Sylvester entrecerró los ojos y alzó una ceja, dejando claro que no se lo creía.

— ¿Me tomas por idiota?—respondió.

—Oh, bueno—la Doctora se encogió de hombros—. No me puedes culpar por intentarlo, ¿verdad?

Sue no dijo nada. Se acercó hasta un panel de mandos y apretó un par de botones. Al momento, seis Warblers entraron por una puerta lateral. Eran iguales a los que les habían atacado en el restaurante: traje impecable, grandes sonrisas, pelo engominado y ojos sin vida. Rachel reprimió un escalofrío.

— ¡Espera, espera! Tengo una curiosidad. ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí? Es obvio que ha llegado después que nosotros, o si no habría salido al oír el tremendo ruido que hemos hecho al abrir la puerta. Han pasado unos minutos hasta que usted ha aparecido finalmente. Y, además, el carrito lo hemos cogido nosotros, así que si hubieras venido andando habrías tardado mucho más. Así que, ¿cómo has venido?

La mujer frunció los labios, como si estuviera debatiéndose entre acabar las cosas rápidamente o responderle. Se decantó por lo último, a juzgar por cómo retiró la mano de los mandos que controlaban a los Warblers. Rachel suspiró de alivio al ver que tenían más tiempo. Aunque no sabía para que podían usar

— ¿Quién eres?—preguntó la señora Sylvester.

—La Doctora. A secas. Encantada—respondió sonriendo fríamente.

—Bien, Doctora. La respuesta es sencilla. Hay otra puerta—dijo, señalando con el pulgar hacia una esquina de la sala, donde podían ver una escalerilla que subía hasta el techo, donde había otra trampilla.

—Oooh—dijo la Doctora.

—Y, si me permite—musitó Rachel. Le pareció que Sue casi sonrió al verla. No le gustó el brillo en sus ojos—, ¿qué pasa con los Warblers? Creía que eran chicos de carne y hueso.

—Oh, algunos lo son. El monito que va colgado de Porcelana lo era. Lo que pasa es, que para poder infiltrarlos adecuadamente debían tener una apariencia familiar para vosotros. Y, de vez en cuando, hago que vayan con los verdaderos Warblers para que vean y aprendan. Los de verdad no se dan ni cuenta.

Rachel no supo qué responder.

—Bien, si eso es todo voy a tener que pedirte que vengas aquí, Munchkin.

— ¿Por qué?

—He invertido mucho en ti. Ya que has venido aquí por tu propio pie, lo menos que podrías hacer es colaborar un poco—hizo un ademán con la mano, alentándola a que se acercara a la cabina central, sonriendo con fría amabilidad—. Prometo que no durará mucho… Aunque posiblemente tu prometido te eche de menos. O no. Puede ser que su cerebro de guisante no lo asimile. Ya se verá.

Rachel agarró el chaleco con más fuerza y sintió como si el aire se le quedara atrapado en la garganta. Tenía miedo, de eso no había duda, pero un movimiento delante de ella le recordó con quien estaba. Con la Doctora.

La conocía desde hace apenas unas pocas horas. No sabía prácticamente nada de ella.

Si debía creer en las palabras de la Doctora, ésta era una extraterrestre (increíblemente atractiva, pero extraterrestre al fin y al cabo). Tenía una nave espacial con forma de cabina espacial (más grande por dentro). Parecía tener muchos conocimientos. Posiblemente se podía manejar bastante bien usando su extraño destornillador. Quería salvarla.

Se acababan de conocer, pero por alguna razón la Doctora había hecho de su prioridad el salvarla y descubrir que estaba pasando.

Y algo en Rachel, una gran parte de ella, confiaba ciegamente en ella. No la conocía, pero sabía que saldría de allí viva.

Así que respiró hondo, conjuró todo el valor que tenía dentro, y volvió a mirar a Sue, poniéndose al lado de la Doctora, en vez de estar escondiéndose.

— ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué a mí?

—Oh, no creas que es porque tienes aptitudes especiales o algo así. Simplemente, eras la única cuyo cuerpo aceptaba las partículas sin caer terminantemente enferma.

— ¿La única? —inquirió la Doctora, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Quieres decir que ha habido más sujetos?

—Obviamente. Por eso he dicho que ella ha sido la única que… Bueno, no voy a repetirme. Y si no atáis cabos vosotros solos creo que todo este asunto va a ser bastante fácil.

Rachel miró a la Doctora, que simplemente había fruncido los labios y mirado a Sue con una ceja alzada.

—Bueno, _obviamente_—dijo, remarcando la palabra—, has usado más de un sujeto. _Obviamente_, te las has ingeniado para que las muertes no parezcan sospechosas, así que llevarás con este proyecto bastante tiempo… Aunque eso depende de cuantos usaste.

—Nueve. Streisand aquí presente será la número diez.

—Lo que no entiendo es para qué—dijo, sacando el diario de dentro del chaleco. Rachel no se había dado ni cuenta de que se lo había guardado. La señora Sylvester entrecerró los ojos—. Y no es que seas muy clara en este montón de sinsentidos.

Dicho eso, lanzó el diario con intención de que Sue lo cogiera pero está se apartó. El libro rebotó en la cabeza de un Warbler, que no pareció notarlo.

—Ahora es cuando yo debería decir que no caeré en la clásica trampa del villano que cuenta sus planes y luego pierde estrepitosamente, pero… Qué demonios. Mis planes son dignos de ser oídos, y no podéis escapar sin que yo lo…

Un roce en su muñeca izquierda hizo que Rachel se distrajera y casi saltara del susto, pero al darse la vuelta vio que era Finn, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y se había llevado un dedo a los labios, señalándole que mantuviera silencio.

Se había olvidado de él.

Otra vez.

Sin decir nada, empezó a tironear de ella.

— ¡Finn!—susurró Rachel— ¿Qué haces?

—Lo que la Doctora no parece querer hacer. Salvarte la vida.

La sorpresa casi hizo que Rachel tropezara. Su prometido no pareció darse cuenta y siguió tirando de ella. El agarre en su muñeca era firme.

— ¡Finn!—repitió— ¡No podemos irnos! ¡La señora Sylvester…!

Finn gesticuló con una mano para que no hablara tan alto y se inclinó hacia ella, aún andando hacia atrás, lentamente, manteniendo su muñeca sujeta y con los ojos puestos en el intercambio que estaban dejando atrás. Rachel estaba mirando en esa dirección también, comprobando si la Doctora había notado su ausencia y asustada de que Sue también la notaría y que aceleraría sus planes.

—… No nos está prestando atención. Si nos quedamos aquí escuchando sus locuras, tendrá la oportunidad de atraparte cuando acabe. Pero ahora está distraída así que vamos a coger el carrito de golf, vamos a volver a la trampilla y nos vamos a olvidar de que…

Finn se calló abruptamente y Rachel volvió a mirarlo, notando como por fin la había soltado. El chico la miró confundido, frunció el ceño, y cayó acto seguido de bruces. Rachel ahogó un grito y vio a uno de los Warblers, aparentemente salido de la nada con el brazo alzado y el puño cerrado. Rachel supuso que simplemente había noqueado a Finn y rezó por que así fuera mientras otros dos androides la agarraban desde debajo de sus brazos, la alzaban, y la devolvían ante la presencia de Sue, que la miraba con una sonrisa entretenida.

—Si me hubieras prestado atención habrías escuchado cuando he dicho que no hay forma de salir de aquí sin que yo lo sepa. O sin que la sala lo sepa. Ahora, coopera y ven aquí.

Rachel intentó liberarse, pero los sonrientes chicos que la sostenían no parecían ni moverse. Giró la cabeza y vio a la Doctora, destornillador en mano, aparentemente desactivando uno de los androides.

— ¡Tú!—exclamó Sue—Suelta esa cosa y colabora, o las cosas acabarán mal.

La Doctora bajó el destornillador e inmediatamente otro par de Warblers la sujetó del mismo modo que a Rachel. Miró a su interlocutora, que se volvió hacia Rachel.

—No estés triste—le dijo—. Gracias a mi conseguirás ser algo en la vida—Rachel resopló ofendida—. ¿Qué? Seamos realistas.

—Ni siquiera sé qué quieres hacer conmigo.

—Voy a usar esta máquina de aquí—explicó, dando palmaditas a la cabina central—para convertir las partículas que hay en tu cuerpo en energía y almacenarla.

—Entonces… ¿Simplemente vas a usar las partículas? ¿Entonces por qué…?

—Porque te matará. Esas partículas son energía, y esa máquina absorberá toda la energía de tu cuerpo—dijo la Doctora, con una expresión grave en el rostro—. Incluso si sobrevivieras, ese trasto borrará todo lo que eres.

Rachel no dejó que la afectara y se volvió rápidamente hacia la señora Sylvester.

—Pero, ¿para qué?—le espetó, sin cejar en su forcejeo.

—Eso sí que está en mi diario.

—ADN de un campeón—murmuró la Doctora.

—Exactamente. Cambiaré su genética y su mente. Voy a crear a los eternos campeones. Ganaran cualquier competición y me conseguirán cualquier cosa que quiera.

— ¿Con los animadores que he visto en el archivo?—tomó la sonrisa de Sue como un sí—… Pero, ¿lo saben, acaso?

—Oh, no. No todo el mundo se ofrece voluntario para estas cosas. Estoy segura de que tu prometido se presentaría voluntario con una simple mentira y…—alzó el brazo en dirección hacia Finn y pareció darse cuenta de que estaba inconsciente—Vaya. No tiene gracia meterse con él si no está despierto. En fin—se volvió hacia Rachel—. Les meteré un sedante en sus batidos y haré que los androides me los traigan. Fácil. Y cuando salgan de aquí serán mucho más obedientes y superiores en todos los aspectos.

— ¿No podrías usar a los androides para tus fines?

—No. Se rompen fácilmente. Y ahora, si habéis parado de hacerme perder el tiempo…

—Solo una cosa, ¿de dónde has sacado esta tecnología?

Sue cerró los ojos, exhaló fuertemente por la nariz y pareció contar hasta diez. Cuando devolvió su mirada hacia la Doctora, irradiaba irritación.

—Quiero decir, eres humana… Y ni en un millón de años habrías conseguido esta tecnología. Literalmente. No recuerdo exactamente a qué raza pertenece pero…

—Es alienígena. Ya estaba aquí cuando descubrí este lugar. Y los androides también. Ahora—hizo un gesto a los Warblers y estos empezaron a arrastrar a Rachel hasta la cabina, mientras esta empezaba a resistirse con más energía.

Pero fue inútil. Los androides la pusieron en la cabina y la puerta se cerró automáticamente.

A través del cristal, vio como Sue le sonreía y se movía hacia el lado contrario de los mandos que controlaban a los androides. La máquina empezó a zumbar y Rachel empezó a patear y golpear el cristal, sin que pareciera que lo afectara en lo más mínimo.

Su piel empezó a brillar. Sintió el ya conocido ardor. ¿Así acababa su historia? ¿Antes de empezar? No podía ser. Había aguantado y trabajado demasiado y vivido demasiado poco como para que acabara así. Aún no había conquistado Broadway ni conseguido al menos tres premios Tony y uno de cada de los demás premios. No podía acabar así.

Giró sobre sí misma, buscando resquicios en el metal que la rodeaba para poder meter los dedos, la mano o lo que fuera y romper cables y conseguir salvarse, pero nada. Todo era metal perfectamente liso. Y el cristal era, al parecer, indestructible.

Repentinamente cansada y desesperada, dirigió su mirada hacia fuera y pudo ver como la Doctora se las arreglaba para subir el destornillador todo lo que le permitían los Warblers y desactivar a uno de ellos, liberando uno de sus brazos para acabar con el otro. O al menos eso parecía, pero mantenía el destornillador enfocado hacia el rostro del androide sin desactivarlo. ¿No funcionaba? No. Lo estaba controlando. Ahora el Warbler había empezado a correr en dirección de Sue y los mandos, placando a la mujer y dejándose caer con ella encima de los controles.

Rachel oyó un ruido horrible, y entonces todo se quedó en silencio. Sin zumbidos, sin ruido de maquinaria fallando estrepitosamente… Nada. Su piel había dejado de brillar y había recobrado fuerzas. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente.

Volvió a abrirlos al escuchar un sonido delante de ella y vio como la puerta de la cabina se abría gracias a la Doctora. O a su destornillador.

La Doctora se volvió y evaluó la situación. Los androides no se habían movido para defender a su dueña, que parecía haberse dado un golpe en la cabeza y yacía inconsciente debajo del Warbler que le había placado. Miró entonces a Finn, que no se había movido. Por último, miró a Rachel.

—Creo que ha acabado todo bien, ¿no?—dijo.

Rachel querría haber añadido algo por su parte, pero el estrés del día (competición, boda, alienígenas, experiencia próxima a la muerte) por fin hacía acto de presencia y casi hizo que se desmayara. Se sentó en el primer taburete que encontró y se llevó una mano al pecho, respirando profundamente.

— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó su compañera. Rachel asintió sin decir una palabra, intentando que se le pasara el repentino mareo.

— ¿Ahora qué?

— ¿Ahora? Pues voy a…—tocó unas cuantas teclas en los mandos que controlaban y se volvió hacia los que estaban más cerca—Cogedla—dijo señalando a Sue— y metedla ahí—dijo señalando a la cabina.

Hicieron lo que se les dijo y dejaron a Sue medio caída encerrada dentro de la cabina.

Rachel miró a la Doctora intrigada.

—Por si acaso—dijo esta, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y ahora voy a destruir este laboratorio.

Rachel abrió la boca para responder, sorprendida, cuando un ruido desde la cabina atrajo su atención. Sue se había despertado y gritaba, golpeando el cristal.

— ¿Q…? Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Y ella?

—Porque—dijo, mientras paseaba por la sala investigando los distintos controles—esta tecnología es peligrosa. Es lo mejor para la humanidad. Y ella… Puede quedarse aquí y pensar en lo que ha hecho.

Rachel miró a la señora Sylvester, que gritaba iracunda para que le abrieran (aunque el cristal ahogaba sus gritos) y después a la Doctora.

—No.

— ¿Hm?

—He dicho que no. ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

La Doctora frunció los labios.

—Te ha intentado matar. Es un peligro.

—Si le quitas toda esta tecnología no podrá hacer nada. No hay por qué matarla.

La Doctora la miró durante largos minutos. Rachel cambio el peso de pie a pie varias veces, inquieta bajo de su mirada intensa.

Finalmente, suspiró y se acercó a Rachel, que se levantó. Cuando estaba a un palmo de distancia, se empezó a inclinar hacia ella, que se congeló, preguntándose qué demonios pretendía hacer. Pero, cuando estaba a unos pocos centímetros de su cara se enderezó, mostrándole que sólo pretendía coger el taburete del que Rachel se acababa de levantar.

Con media sonrisa, se encogió de un hombro y se dirigió hacia la cabina. Utilizó su destornillador en el cristal que daba a la cabeza de Sue y acto seguido, lo golpeó fuertemente con el taburete de metal. Se hizo un agujero por el que solamente podría caber una cabeza.

—Muy bien, entrenadora—dijo la Doctora seriamente—voy a hacer que esta sala se sobrecargue y explote en exactamente diez minutos. Programaré esta puerta para que se abra en ocho. Confío en que ese es suficiente tiempo para que salgas por dónde has entrado.

Sue guardó silencio, derrotada, pero aún dejando entrever su furia a través de sus ojos. La Doctora asintió e hizo que dos Warblers cogieran a un inconsciente Finn y lo sacaran de la sala. Entonces, empezó a presionar botones aquí y allá, a manipular cables y a usar su destornillador. Se detuvo con la mano encima de una pequeña tecla negra y se volvió ligeramente hacia Sue.

—Y, por si pretendías abortar la explosión… Me he asegurado de que no puedas. Así que yo que tú me concentraría en salir.

Dicho esto, apretó el botón y arrastró a Rachel fuera. Vieron que los androides habían colocado a Finn en el asiento trasero del carrito y ahora volvían dentro de la sala. Subieron al vehículo y ahora se alejaban a toda la velocidad que podían alcanzar.

* * *

Guardaron silencio durante el trayecto hasta que escucharon la explosión, a la que gracias a Dios habían dejado lo suficientemente atrás como para que no les afectara. La estructura del túnel parecía estable, así que no se derrumbó, que era lo que Rachel temía. Además, el ruido pareció despertar a Finn, que gruñó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

— ¿Qué…?

Rachel se volvió en el asiento del pasajero y posó su mano en la mejilla del chico.

—Finn, ¿cómo estás?

—Eh…

Rachel volvió a mirar hacia delante, girando la cabeza levemente para dirigirse a él.

—Un Warbler te dejó inconsciente—le dijo, contestando a la pregunta que no había hecho—, pero todo se ha arreglado—le sonrió—. Ya no hay peligro.

Finn parecía seguir bastante confundido, pero ya que estaban vivos y de nuevo en el carrito, supuso que no tenía por qué preocuparse más.

* * *

Llegaron a la trampilla tras un trayecto que pareció ser más largo que la ida. Finn subió primero (algo inestable por el golpe en la cabeza), después Rachel ayudada por Finn, y por último la Doctora, que cerró la trampilla y la aseguró con el destornillador.

Cuando se enderezó, se encontró a un par de novios mirándola expectantes. Miró de uno a otro durante unos instantes, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar sin decir nada, con Rachel y Finn siguiéndola.

Se encaminaron hacia el campo de fútbol, donde la TARDIS aguardaba, ya reparada. Cuando ya les separaban unos diez metros, la Doctora acortó el tramo andando con zancadas largas, casi corriendo. Abrió la puerta de la nave y la inspeccionó, suspirando aliviada.

El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta hizo que devolviera la vista a Rachel, que estaba frente a ella. Finn se había quedado rezagado.

—Bueno—dijo la novia—, ¿te vas?

—Sí, supongo que tendría que irme.

Se extendió un silencio incómodo.

—En fin—suspiró Rachel, extendiendo una mano—ha sido un placer conocerte, Doctora. Te incluiré en mis memorias, aunque contaré la historia como si hubiera sido un sueño para que mis fans no crean que me volví loca.

La Doctora soltó una risita al tiempo que estrechaba su mano. Con una última sonrisa, se metió en la TARDIS.

Rachel no quería decir adiós. La experiencia había sido la más emocionante de su vida (quitando los momentos en los que lo daba todo en los escenarios), y la Doctora parecía ser, de lejos, la persona más interesante que había conocido (quitando, de nuevo, a Patti Lupone). No quería decir adiós, pero no había manera de que pudiera retenerla, ¿verdad?

Así que Rachel observó con tristeza como la puerta de la nave se cerraba lentamente, casi a cámara lenta, sintiendo el brazo de Finn rodear sus hombros.

—Oye, Rach, ¿por qué se ha metido en esa caja?

Lo ignoró y se empezó a preparar para irse cuando una mano apareció en el marco de la puerta de la TARDIS y la Doctora apareció a continuación.

—Oye, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Rachel abrió mucho los ojos y sintió como el corazón le latía con fuerza.

—P-pero… ¿por qué…?

—No sé—le respondió con una sonrisa—. Me vendría bien un compañero de viaje.

—Qué tontería—resopló Finn, apretando el brazo que tenía alrededor de Rachel mientras que la Doctora cruzaba los brazos y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta de la TARDIS, sin apartar la mirada de la chica—. Ella no irá contigo, ¿verdad?

Rachel no supo que decir. La Doctora parecía estar ignorando a Finn y el chico la miraba apremiante, como si estuviera esperando la respuesta obvia.

—Es que… Tengo clases aquí, y competiciones, mi carrera, y mis conocidos…

— ¿No te había dicho…—dijo la Doctora con tono indiferente, desviando la mirada hacia la madera y paseando los dedos por ella—… que también es una máquina del tiempo? Podríamos irnos y volver en cinco minutos.

Volvió a abrir mucho los ojos, y esta vez se le escapó también una gran sonrisa, a la que la Doctora respondió con otra por su parte. Rachel dio un paso hacia la nave, con algo de resistencia por parte de Finn.

—Debería ir a coger algo de ropa…

—Tengo toneladas aquí dentro.

Rachel volvió a sonreír y se volvió hacia Finn.

—Finn—dijo apresuradamente, al tiempo en que se quitaba el anillo de compromiso—, lo siento pero… Todo esto ha sido una locura. Eres un gran chico, pero tengo diecisiete años y…

— ¿Me estás dejando?—murmuró el chico, con el ceño fruncido y un mohín en los labios.

—Sí… ¡No! Bueno…—miró a la nave y a Finn alternativamente—Mira, hablaremos cuando vuelva, ¿de acuerdo?

Acarició su mejilla y se la besó rápidamente, antes de salir corriendo hacia la nave y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

La Doctora la miró con una sonrisa.

— ¿Adónde vamos?—preguntó Rachel.

—Adonde quieras. Podemos ir a cualquier parte de este planeta en la época que quieras—rodeó la parte central de la nave, acercándose a Rachel—. Podemos ir cualquier planeta. Hay uno en el que el viento suena siempre como si fuera música.

Rachel sintió su corazón latir aún con fuerza. Miró a su alrededor, aún sin creerse la de oportunidades que tenía en frente de ella.

—Sorpréndeme.

* * *

Finn observó como una bombilla azul brillaba encima de la caja que era supuestamente una nave. Escuchó un extraño ruido, como si la maquinaria se estuviera ahogando. Y allí, en medio del campo de fútbol y sosteniendo un anillo de compromiso en la mano, vio como se desvanecía una cabina telefónica.

FIN

* * *

Perdonad que, trás tanto tiempo, venga con algo que no es una continuación a mis otros fics. Entre la operación y los estudios he tenido un bloqueo mental increíble, y esto es lo único que se me ha ocurrido después de tanto tiempo.

No sé si llegaré a continuar esta historia, así que de momento dejare este fic como "completo" y si alguna vez me viene la inspiración...

Los reviews son apreciados.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee, ni Doctor Who ni sus personajes me pertenecen.


End file.
